Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc (Nintendo Gamecube) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) - Preview Clip 6: The Tower of Leptys Part 3.
Here is preview clip 6 of Thomas and Percy riding on a flying machine and destroying hoodlums in Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Percy as Globox *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Hoodlums Transcript *Thomas: Huh?! What's that noise? *Percy: (piloting a flying machine) Hey, Thomas! Look what I found. I can't stop the flying machine. (dissapears) *Thomas: Percy? Percy?! Are you okay? Percy?! *Percy: (wearing an aeroplane pilot's helmet, clothing, gloves, and boots, arrives next to Thomas, who looks pleased to see him again, before they both laugh and chuckle) I admit that you were scared. Want to have a lift? *Thomas: Yes. (puts on some goggles onto his head and hops into the back. Percy starts the machine and flies away) *Percy: Hey, be careful! (Thomas nearly falls off, but as Percy catches him, he fastens Thomas's seatbelt to keep Thomas safe while he fastens his seatbelt to keep himself safe too) Hector! It's Father and Uncle, we're on our way! (flies the machine into the sky, only to find that he and Thomas are attacked by narrow gauge trucks, who are flying some planes too) *Thomas: I think this calls for a duel, eh, Percy? *Percy: Right you are, Thomas. *Thomas: (takes out two pistol guns and begins shooting at the clowns while Percy flies the plane all around the sky with the clowns in their planes following and falling down while getting shot by Thomas's guns) *Percy: Look, Thomas. Some of Hector's friends have come over to play. Now this is fun. Let's get higher and fire at those clowns. (flies the plane higher) Hey, Thomas, you can shoot those guys at their ends by targeting them. *Thomas: Great idea. (fires more clowns and sends them all plummeting into the sea before the plane flies into a tunnel) *Percy: Check out these gears. They're remarkable. Hector is already at the machine room. What a losing engine. (Thomas blows at his guns and puts them back) Wow! Check out Smudger's place. I think they're having a party. Watch out, Thomas! Hector, can you hear me? You're looking really cool. You could use a few more windows to help. Hector, if it is about you trying to summon the mighty Leptys, jusy say it isn't so! Hector, buddy, I know it's fun, but you must stop being a bully. (flies the plane into another room, only to find more clowns) Oh, here come Hector's pals again! Let's do it, Thomas. (Thomas obeys, takes out his guns, reloads them, and fires at the narrow gauge trucks in their planes, causing them to fall everytime they try to shoot him) Nice shot, Thomas. Now let's do this. (the plane flies upward loop to loop with the clowns doing the same) Hey, Hector. You are going to love this. (the clowns are defeated by Thomas's shots as Thomas blows his guns and puts them back) Hector, I know you can hear me. So stop being a bad boy. And come back to the good side. (flies the plane into a tunnel and into a flusher) Thomas, it looks like we've found a flusher. Mmm... This even smells good. Not too fast. Watch out! This isn't funny to crash into something that is in your way. (speeds into the next tunnel) Hector? Hector, we're in here. (flies the plane to a halt as Thomas climbs out, still wearing his goggles on his head, and walks into a tunnel) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof